dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bugs (Origins)
Unsure if this is a glitch or not, but the other night I had Sophia Dryden in Soldier's Peak seal the veil before we did what she wanted. The exact second she finished sealing it it jumped back to the beginning of the conversation where you first find her beginning with "Stop, this one wishes to speak." Any ideas on this? Any other experiences? - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We']][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 15:04, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I had the same problem except it was prior to her closing the veil and once the conversation finished she was still standing and casting but she and I were now where you first meet her. I could go back to the other room and kill the demons spawning but they were not going to attack her so if I wanted I could have probably just waited there until the event finished. I think this may happen if you exit out of combat prior to the next wave of demons spawning and you talk to her but I am not sure. -Goblinlordx 05:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Unlimited attributes Kind of a exploit/glitch on the pc version you can add attribute points click "Reset" then take away from whatever you added to Example: Mage adds 3 to str clicks reset uses < button on str and gains 3 more points, also if you do this while an attribute is at 2 then add 3 reset take away 5 then add (it will revert to 2 and you will still have 5 points) those points to it and reset and take away again you gain extra attribute points. This proccess can be repeated as many times as you want. Bodahn cutscene camp glitch? I had a glitch in the beginning of the game. After Ostagar/Flemeth and Lothering there's a cutscene where you dream about the arch-demon, and you have a little chat with Alistair. This camp differed from my earlier visit there - I camped between Flemeth and Lothering to dump stuff in my chest - as the chest was gone. Bodahn, however, was not. The two Tomes he sells were available, and I bought them. Yes, I did runscript zz_money richbabyyeah, cause fuck money. Anyway, when the 'real camp' came back, chest in place and all that, Bodahn had the same two tomes again. I have not tested this further. Glitch in Human Noble Origin Last night i started a new char: Human Noble warrior, It was all good up to the point where I fight a mage and some other baddies in the main hall, I spoke with the main guard dude, but when i went to exit the door towards the larder, It was locked!! This is specially frustrating because in my first playthrough I did this entire segment without any problems. I have searched every inch of the castle TWICE, I reloaded to the part where the attack begins (when you wake up)but nothing works , Guess i'll have to start all over again!! :I had the door locked as well before. When I redid it from the moment my character woke up, the door was this time unlocked after the battle. It should be unlocked after the battle is done, but it seems to glitch a lot as I looked this up on the internet and found out many had this problem and had to redo this part. The door has to unlock once the battle is over. Quest Glitch? A Paragon of Her Kind I finished 'A Paragon of Her Kind', but it still says that I need to deliver the crown that Caridin made. King Harrowmont is already wearing the crown and it's no longer in my bag, but the quest remains active and unfinished. I play the PC version. Metus 11:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC)